Economy of Eurasia
Eurasia has the largest economy by nominal GDP in the world, and also is the second-largest by purchasing power parity. Eurasia is not a member of any treaty-based economic organization, but trades heavily with its close geographic neighbors and is closely aligned with SECURS. The Eurasian economy is the largest exporter in the world and the fourth-largest importer. Eurasia is listed 4th by the UNE Human Development index, and 6th in the world for GDP (PPP), at P$207,440. Thus, Eurasia is classified as a high income country and is among the most developed countries in the world. It is ranked 3rd in the world for highest quality of life, although some analysts have argued this metric is invalid. As a result of the Invasion of New Zealand, the Eurasian economy saw its greatest period of fluctuation in almost two decades, with stocks rising and falling wildly in response to the announcements regarding the war. Eurasian stocks fell so low it was almost declared a recession by the Ministry of the Treasury, but the stocks rebounded following military success and the ceasefire and reached record highs by mid 2017. The Eurasian economy is currently experiencing strong GDP growth as of mid-2017. According to the Marquetien Central Bank, the Eurasian economy is forecasted to see continued modest growth throughout the final quarter of 2017. The Eurasian economy is thus forecasted to be one of the most stably-performing economies in the world through 2017. Sectors of the Economy The Eurasian benchmark stock market index is the IOI 01, or "Economic Index of Julium" (Eurasian: Indexus Oeconomicus Iulii), which is lead by arms manufacturing (Misriah Armories), healthcare (Apollo Consortium), information technology (Apple), and energy (General Atomics Corporation). External Trade Traditionally, Eurasian imports and exports were held with countries nearest it and those with which it had the closest relations: Marquette, Arveyres, Duresia, and New Zealand. However, following the election of Naveen Garagen in 2014, Eurasian trade with its neighbor saw a dramatic fall, and was instead replaced by trade with New Tarajan and Antanares. Arms Manufacturing The single largest industry in Eurasia, arms manufacturing has long been a staple of Eurasian economic prosperity. The only part of the economy in which the government plays a direct role, it is effectively the backbone of the economy, the only part which is truly too big to fail. Dominated by Misriah Armories, Traxus Heavy Industries, and Vyrant Dynamics, it is the single largest industry of its kind in the world, with annual output being more than many countries' GDPs. Making up around 18% of the Eurasian economy, the arms manufacturing industry contributes around 448.2 trillion Pesetas to the GDP. The largest single domestic buyer of products produced by the industry is the Ministry of War. Internationally, Eurasia is the industry's largest market, followed by Arveyres, Marquette, and Duresia. The industry's largest single corporation is Misriah Armories, whom many consider to be an unofficial ministry of the Eurasian Government. Healthcare Eurasia's healthcare system is the 2nd most efficient in the world. It is a private system with limited public options. Public healthcare is only available to military veterans and is operated by the Ministry of Health. Eurasians purchase insurance protection from privately owned companies. Hospitals in Eurasia are evenly split in ownership, with the government owning around 51% and private non-profits owning 49%. For-profit hospitals in Eurasia are illegal. The Eurasian healthcare industry is not subsidized by the government. It is expected that Eurasian citizens afford their own healthcare. However, the government does often work in tandem with private companies to research cutting-edge medical procedures, pharmaceuticals, and technology. As such, while Eurasians pay more for their healthcare than citizens of a socialized system, Eurasian healthcare is among the best in the world. Eurasians pay on average 2,128 Pesetas per capita for healthcare. Energy In 2014, Eurasian energy consumption was an average 6917.4 kWh/person. Eurasian energy usage is among the largest in the world, surpassed only by Marquette per capita, though Eurasia uses more overall. A large portion of this energy usage is due to military projects. Eurasia is one of the world leaders in renewable and green energies, both as a consumer and an exporter of the technologies thereof. The majority of Eurasian energy comes from solar, wind, hydroelectric, and geothermal. However, around 35% of Eurasian energy comes from nuclear power, which is the only nonrenewable energy source used en masse. Research is ongoing to develop thorium-based reactors. Nuclear power is controlled by the Ministry of Energy through the state-owned General Atomics Corporation.